


Maybe It's Not So Gross

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Second Chances Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Jackson decides to show Ethan that maybe his tail isn't so gross after all. This is set before they go to Beacon Hills a few months after they get together. Hope you Enjoy. First 2018 story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly or might have changed some things.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: This is the first 2018 story that I have come up with. It is also the first Jackson and Ethan story. Really did love them as a couple since they both got their happy ever after and together to boot.
> 
>  
> 
> AN2: The way that Ethan says It's so gross about Jackson's tail in the series finale it didn't really sound like he thought it was gross. It sounded more like he loved it just wanted to tease Jackson about it.

Jackson didn't want to get out of the bed, but when he realized that Ethan wasn't beside him he did. It had been about two months since they had started dating, three since they met. They had annoyed each other at first. He had kept trying to bait Ethan, not in a bad way. He'd wanted to do him in the bathroom of the bar when they met. When Ethan had told him he wasn't in the mood he'd been pissed off.

 

He'd thought that Ethan had gone there to get laid too, but he hadn't. Ethan had just been there trying to deal in his own private hell. He had left that first night ticked off. However, he had gone home and jacked off thinking about a certain werewolf. He had known that Ethan was one too, he wasn't sure at first, but it hadn't taken long to figure it out. It had been a few nights after that when he realized just who Ethan was. He had known he recognized him somewhere. He just hadn't thought it would be his best friend's ex boyfriend.

 

He had bought Ethan a beer even if it did nothing for either one of them. He still enjoyed the taste and being a werewolf it tasted so much better. They had talked for a good two hours in the back of the bar that second night. It wasn't until the second Friday night that he had gotten Ethan to tell him why he was in London though. It was surprising at first, but he had come here to start over too. He just hadn't thought there was more meaning behind it than just starting over.

 

London was where Ethan's parents had met when they were both teenagers. He'd wanted to see the places his mom had told him about. It had also been one place that the Alpha pack hadn't been to screw anyone over. It was a complete clean slate with nobody knowing who he was or that he had been a twin. Jackson knew that Ethan was still having a hard time some days missing his brother. It had only been three and half months, but he knew how it could feel like it was just last night in a second.

 

Jackson walked out of the bedroom after putting his boxer briefs on. He spotted Ethan standing at the kitchen counter. He was wearing just a pair of sleeping pants protecting his vital organ from whatever he was about to cook. Jackson made his way over to the kitchen area sitting on one of the stools there. He liked watching Ethan doing anything really, but he loved watching him cook.

 

It wasn't that he couldn't, his mom had made sure that he knew how to cook before she'd even agreed to let him move into the apartment alone. He was eighteen, but even if she was his adoptive mom she showed that she cared not wanting him to eat out all the time. It was just more fun watching Ethan cook because his boyfriend sometimes liked to sing. It was an unconscious thing that he did, but Jackson thought it was adorable. The biggest reason behind it was that Ethan always zoned out and didn't hear him come in every time.

 

However, this time he knew Ethan knew he was there. He could also see the tension in his boyfriend's back since he had nothing on. Except for the tattoo with Aiden's name on his back where his heart was there wasn't another mark on him. He knew it had to have been hell getting the tattoo since Derek had told him the only way to get one as a werewolf was to burn it on you. It was the only tattoo that Ethan had though; probably the only one he would ever have too.

 

~EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE ~

 

"You do know that I got the blueberry pancake mix in the fridge?" Jackson asked after a few more minutes. He noticed that Ethan had everything out to make pancakes even though he had the just add water mix.

 

"I was dreaming about my mom's homemade pancakes, the smell woke me up," Ethan said, he could only remember what his parents looked like when he was dreaming. He had been dreaming about when he was five. "Every time we wanted pancakes she'd make them from scratch. I can't make them like she could, but we do have everything I need. I looked up a recipe and started making them," he opened the container of blueberries tossing a hand full into the batter he'd already made.

 

"You know throw a pineapple in there and it will be good too," Jackson smiled knowing that Ethan hated pineapple pancakes. He hated them too, but loved to tease his boyfriend knowing that they both used to eat them on Saturday mornings. They had spent time in his best friend's house.  
The weekend before, when said best friend, had come to visit Danny had about lost his computer. They had both promised to take it if he even tried putting pineapples in the pancakes. It had been fun having a food fight in the kitchen between the three of them. They'd ended up going out to the small breakfast place down the road after they cleaned the place up. He was actually glad that there was no weirdness since he was now dating Ethan. Danny was happy for the both of them.

 

"You do and we won't be having sex for the rest of the weekend," Ethan said not putting anything behind the threat though. He had gotten Jackson back for starting the food fight the Saturday before. He'd waited until Danny had left to do something and had gotten Jackson so close to cumming before he had just left him. It probably had been cruel, but he knew Jackson wasn't going to be putting any pineapples in his pancakes again.  
"Yeah, but you see, you can't resist me," Jackson said getting up from his spot going around the counter. "You can't even last an hour when you want it," He moved so that he was right behind Ethan putting his hands on either side of his boyfriend moving Ethan back against him. He didn't miss the moan that Ethan let out either feeling his harden member brush against his ass. "Don't stop stirring, you were making us breakfast," he added when Ethan sat the spoon down.

 

"You're making it too hard to concentrate, Jacks," Ethan knew he wasn't going to be able to finish if Jackson kept up what he was doing. They had both been tired the night before after getting home. They had just watched movies relaxing before falling asleep together. Neither one of them had needed to have sex, just being close like they had, had been good enough.

 

Jackson moved one of his hands over the front of Ethan's thin pants, "I think something else is hard too," he grinned nipping along the back of Ethan's neck. "I bet if I just used my hand it wouldn't take much, hell talking dirty to you has gotten you off before," he didn't hesitate sliding his hand into Ethan's pants taking hold of his boyfriend's erection. He loosely moved his hand up and down enjoying the sounds that were coming from Ethan.

 

"Stop teasing me," Ethan growled out knowing it would make Jackson go that much slower. He was just hoping for once it would have the opposite affect.

 

"Stop teasing huh? You know I like it when you try and order me around. Love taking orders too, at least from you," Jackson said moving his hand down cupping Ethan's balls massaging them. "I bet they're full up with cum, we didn't have sex at all yesterday. I know just how full you can get me going twelve hours without," he wasn't just using his hand to tease now, he was using words too. "I just don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders at the moment," his hand went back to moving over Ethan's erection.

 

Jackson moved his thumb around the head of Ethan's cock before running it over his slit. He let out his own moan feeling Ethan thrust back into him. He made a circle with two of his fingers so they were loosely around Ethan's cock. He moved them painfully slow up and down knowing that it was driving his boyfriend crazy. The payback was going to be hell, but he couldn't help it he was in the mood for this.

 

~EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE ~

 

Ethan took hold of Jackson's wrist pulling it free of his pants before turning around. He caught Jackson by surprise in doing so since most of the time he just let Jackson have his way. He just couldn't take the teasingly slow pace right now. He needed his boyfriend and if he let Jackson have his way they'd be like this most the morning. He got Jackson back against the fridge before bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

 

Jackson moaned out moving his hand up to the back of Ethan's head deepening the kiss. Their tongues were battling to see who was going to have control. He wasn't backing down, putting as much of his own control into the kiss. They equally shared who was bottom and top, but right now, he wanted to be in control. He wasn't going to give it up either as he walked them back towards the living room area.

 

They managed to get to the couch without colliding with anything. Once Ethan was backed up against the couch he tried to turn them so Jackson was. However, Jackson wasn't having it; instead he got closer moving his hands down to Ethan's ass. He pulled his boyfriend to him so that both of their cocks brushed together. The only thing that kept them from touching fully was the fabric between them.

 

Jackson moved his mouth down to Ethan's neck biting down getting a moan from him. He knew just how much Ethan got off on him biting him. Hell, they both got off on it during sex and they had both taken turns on the full moon before. They'd blacked out after cumming and he thanked god they'd decided to just stay in that night. He reached down pushing Ethan's pants down before he worked on his underwear. "Need you,"

 

Ethan nodded taking Jackson's hand after he finished kicking off his pants. He didn't want to be doing this over the back of the couch. Not that he hadn't done it many times before, but right now he wanted to be in the bedroom. The second that Jackson's teeth had bit into his neck he'd about lost it. He hadn't even had his fangs out yet, but he had nearly cum right then and there. Somehow he had hung on though, but he didn't want to wait anymore.

 

Jackson didn't bother arguing about going to the bedroom if Ethan wanted the bed then he wasn't going say no. Once they were in the room he took the control back pushing Ethan back onto the bed. He smiled watching his boyfriend bounce, using the bounce to move up the bed some. He went to the nightstand getting the lube off of it before joining Ethan on the bed though. Most of the time they faced each other, but he had a plan that required Ethan on his knees. "Roll over, get on your knees," he said after kissing Ethan for long minute or two.  
Ethan did what Jackson asked leaning on his arm about to wrap his hand around his cock, but Jackson slapped it away. "You touch me and I'm going cum," he said trying to get across how close he was. He wasn't going to be able to last through being prepared; he wanted Jackson inside of him now.

 

"I'm the one in control," Jackson said popping the cap on the lube before putting some on his fingers. He closed his eyes letting them shift and when he opened them again they were a glowing yellow with slits in the middle. He had brought up the Kanima part of his self that he rarely used. He was going to make Ethan think differently about a certain part of him. When his eyes shifted he also felt his tail coming from his body. He was pretty sure he wasn't going hear gross from Ethan after this.

 

~TBC ~


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan felt Jackson's finger sliding into his hole and he knew he was going to explode any second. He closed his eyes feeling his orgasm starting, but then it was starved off and something was wrapped around his aching cock. "Jackson," he let out a growl feeling something scaly wrapping around the entire length of his cock. "Is that your damn tail?" he gasped at the same moment that Jackson added a second finger.

 

"One way to keep you from cumming," Jackson said against his ear moving his fingers in and out in a quick motion. "Can't have you cumming until I want you to," he said scissoring his fingers getting his boyfriend nice and open so he could fuck him.

 

Ethan wanted to tell him to remove it, but he couldn't even think straight. Jackson had his tail curling around his cock until only the head was visible. It felt like he was inside of Jackson with a few more bumps. He had thought it was going hurt, but he was finding that it wasn't that rough. He was never going to admit that he was even more turned on right now though."Fuck, Jacks," his eyes closed feeling Jackson starting to push into him.

 

Jackson could tell just how much Ethan liked what he was doing. "I can hear your heart beating, it keeps skipping when I do this," he said as he moved his tail around Ethan's leaking cock. He was starving his orgasm at the same time he was stroking his boyfriend's member with his tail. Jackson pulled back before thrusting back in. He was holding onto Ethan's hips since he didn't need his hands for what he was doing.

 

"Shut it," Ethan growled out moving back into Jackson. He was doomed that was for sure and there really was no denying that he was turned on. He had found out that Jackson still had his tail a month back. They had gotten into a little bit of trouble and Jackson had used the tail when talking hadn't worked.

 

"Nope," Jackson said leaning over Ethan resting his chest to his boyfriend's back moving back then forward. In doing so he struck against Ethan's prostate causing his boyfriend to moan out his name. He curled and uncurled his tail the whole time he was thrusting. He could feel his own orgasm coming on fast. "Just admit it and I'll let you cum,"

 

Ethan groaned moving back into Jackson before he was moving forward as Jackson thrust into him. It really felt like he was getting it from both ways at the moment. He was so close to the edge and was being denied at the same time. "Jacks, please, you're going kill me here,"

 

"I wouldn't kill you," Jackson said letting his claws dig into Ethan's hips as he picked up the pace. He was moving at a speed that was never possible with a human. "Give it up, love," he said using his teeth to bit down right below Ethan's ear. He hadn't let his fangs descend yet, but he was going to soon. "I know what you want; you want to feel my fangs in your neck, just like I want yours. We ruined each other for anyone else, just like I'm going ruin you of sex without my tail at times," he said hearing the sounds Ethan was making. It was a mix of moans and growls of pleasure.

 

~EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE ~

 

"YES!" Ethan didn't mean to shout it out, but he couldn't take it anymore, "Now let me cum, please, you know what I want,"

 

"You didn't have to shout it," Jackson laughed. He pulled back until just the tip of his cock was inside of Ethan. He moved his tail farther around Ethan's cock until it was completely covered as if it was inside of his ass. He thrust back in connecting with Ethan's prostate with each and every thrust. He had let up on the pressure of keeping Ethan from cumming knowing it wasn't going to take much.

 

Ethan knew that he would have fallen over if Jackson didn't have a hold on him. He had his eyes closed moving with Jackson back then being pushed forward. He could feel the hot breath from Jackson's mouth right against his neck. He wasn't even sure if he was making any sense when he tried to warn Jackson he was going to cum.

 

Jackson knew that Ethan was going to lose it since he was making no sense at all. He felt his fangs against his lip before shifting his eyes to their electric blue not wanting to paralyze Ethan. He could switch back and forth easily, he'd taught his self how to do it. He had just figured out how to keep his tail while having his blue wolf eyes. With one more sharp thrust he let go biting into Ethan's neck at the same moment he struck against Ethan's prostate.

 

Ethan's eyes shoot open matching that of his boyfriend's letting out a howl of pleasure. He could feel the cum shooting from him covering Jackson's tail. Jackson didn't let up on thrusting as they continued riding out their orgasm. He could feel Ethan's cum covering his tail as he slowly started letting it uncurl. Jackson retracted his fangs as he continued unloading inside of Ethan.

 

Ethan tried keeping them both up, but with the last thrust he fell forward onto the bed. Jackson felt his tail retreat back into his body as he crashed onto the bed with Ethan. They were both panting and moaning as they came down. It was one of the best orgasms in a while, even though it was always damn good in bed between them.

 

~EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE ~

 

"Was that so hard?" Jackson asked after a good five or ten minutes. He had moved so he was lying beside Ethan now. His hand moving up and down Ethan's back who was lying on his stomach still.

 

"Bite me," Ethan groaned before he rolled over onto his back. He was pretty sure he had forgotten how to breathe for a moment there. The groan turned into a moan when Jackson ran his tongue over the bite mark that was already healing.

 

"I already did once, but," Jackson grinned moving down Ethan's body taking hold of his cock. They were both still semi hard, but that wasn't what Jackson was after. At least not putting said cock into his mouth. Instead, he found that spot on the inside of Ethan's thigh and slid his fangs into the flesh there. He felt Ethan's cock getting hard and when he gently sucked at the spot pulling a little blood from his boyfriend.

 

"Jackson," Ethan shouted as cum shot from his cock covering his stomach and Jackson's hand. He hadn't gotten off from just that before and he couldn't exactly explain the feeling. He took hold of Jackson pulling him up to him. He didn't have much energy left in him, but he had just enough to share another kiss between them.

 

Jackson moved his hand over Ethan's side while they kissed claiming his boyfriend's mouth. He put everything into the kiss wanting Ethan to know how much he loved him. He hadn't said the words in years until he came here. He didn't feel like anyone deserved to hear those words or even for his own self to hear them. He had made peace with things and being adopted too, but he hadn't told Ethan how he felt yet. He was hoping that he was showing it though until he could say those three words.

 

~EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE EJ JE ~

 

This time it was Ethan that went in search of Jackson when he woke up after they had fallen asleep. When he walked out of the bedroom he found Jackson standing at the stove. He walked up behind him wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist. "Smells good," he said kissing his neck. He loved the way that Jackson smelled it was his own unique scent with his own mixed in.

 

"I figured I could at least make the pancakes that you wanted since I distracted you from the task," Jackson said leaning back into Ethan's arms. He hadn't wanted to ever lean on anyone before he'd met Ethan. He had refused to depend on anyone getting what he needed his self. It was different between the two of them though. "I might have over loaded the blueberries though,"

 

"Not possible, there is no such thing as too many blueberries," Ethan said back watching Jackson flip the pancakes.

 

He was glad that today was Saturday and they could just relax in the loft. He knew that Jackson would get him to work on homework later. How his boyfriend had convince him to actually get his GED so he could go to college with Jackson he had no idea. Although it had started with being denied sex until he had agreed. He knew he had Jackson whipped too though. The things he could convince his boyfriend of were unlimited so far.

 

Ethan knew that Aiden would have loved Jackson they were somewhat a like. He was pretty sure that somehow Aiden had had some kind of hand in letting him find Jackson. He missed his brother so much, but he still had the memories with his brother. He'd never give those up not even the bad ones. Although, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have ended up here if Aiden was alive. He still wished Aiden was here or at least alive, but he shook the thought from his mind refusing to go there right now.

 

Jackson felt Ethan's arms tighten around his waist and he knew he was thinking about something besides right now. When he put the last pancake on the plate and turned off the stove he turned around. He knew what Ethan was thinking about when he looked into his eyes. He always got the same look when he was thinking about Aiden. He pulled Ethan to him kissing him nice and slow.

 

Ethan broke the kiss a few minutes later even though he didn't want to. He rested his forehead against Jackson's. "I love you, Jacks," he had only told two other people that since his parents had died. He had loved both of the other two and part of his heart was still with them. However, he knew that he wasn't going to be with anyone else. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know. I love you and I'm so glad that I met you in that bar. I'm pretty sure Aid's looking down at me laughing, he'd so call chick-flick on me." He had to think that when Aiden sacrificed his self for them he made up for all the bad. He couldn't think that Aiden was burning for life. His brother didn't deserve that, they had been trying to redeem their selves. To him taking that sword was redemption.

 

Jackson knew he didn't have to say it back, but something in that moment made him want to. "I do love you too," he smiled before kissing Ethan putting that love into the kiss. When he pulled back for air he couldn't help but laugh though. "Seriously, he watched Supernatural?"

 

"I blamed Lydia for that one, but yes, he watched it. I might have watched it too, but it was more for the guys not the supernatural part," Ethan said before he started laughing too. "How about we eat breakfast or brunch, then watch some bad TV for a while?" he didn't want to do anything but lay around with Jackson again. They could do homework the next day before meeting up with Jackson's parents.

 

"You have no idea how many times I was forced to watch that show," Jackson wasn't going to admit that he liked it just yet. He'd do that later when said bad TV turned into the DVD's he had of the show. Those DVD's were Danny's fault, but he did like the show. "Yeah, food sounds good," he added before pulling away after another kiss. "My boyfriend did wear me out while I was trying to get him to admit he loves my tail too,"

 

"Ugh, it's so gross," Ethan complained, but there was nothing but a smile on his face when he said it. He was never going to hate his boyfriend's tail again especially if it could do what it had to him.

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> AN3: Hit the next button for the second chapter with these two.


End file.
